Liquorice Lock
Liquorice Lock, also known as Licorice Lock, Liquorice X, Liquorice Cage, X Lock, or Locked Candy is a blocker in Candy Crush Saga. It is somewhat common in the game, and is quite a difficult blocker to get rid of, especially when there are lots of them. The blocker looks like a locked door, with liquorice surrounding the outside of the square and an X-formation over the candy. These blockers appear officially as the new element in the 4th episode, Chocolate Mountains, but make an unofficial appearance in level 25. Liquorice lock blockers work similar to marmalade in that they have a candy below it. Candies with a liquorice lock over them can't be moved. The blocker can be removed by a special candy effect or by being able to match the candy under the blocker with two other candies of the same colour. Appearances For the list of levels that this blocker has appeared in, see here. Properties If a candy under this blocker is matched, it will only be considered as "released from captivity", meaning that it will not disappear, but you will still get 60 points. If a match of 4 or more is performed, you will still get the corresponding special candy. Such a match is only considered as destroying the blocker, and it can be viewed as having the blocker reveal its content. It won't destroy any blockers beside the opened locked candy, nor will it disappear if a special candy is used on it, not even a colour bomb. If a candy bomb is inside one of these, it can be very dangerous as it requires two hits to remove the bomb. During Sugar Crush, any locked special candy will shake off the lock and detonate. Much later, the lock can be seen holding a piece of chocolate, a chocolate spawner, or a magic mixer. In this case, the locked object doesn't work until the lock (or "cage") has been broken by a special candy. Eventually, more types of blockers can be found in locks (such as multilayered icing and bobbers). Trivia *These blockers are significantly harder to deal with than liquorice swirls, yet the liquorice swirls are introduced later. *This blocker is one of the reasons that the past version of level 65 is hard. *They can keep candy bombs, mystery candies, and special candies captive. **However, there was a glitch that if a candy was matched with a special candy on mobile, the special candy would activate. It was fixed later, but this is the reason level 677 was much harder to pass. *Liquorice Locks protect normal candies, although some of them protect candy bombs or chameleon candies. On level 677, striped candies are also seen under liquorice locks. *In level 518, the locks over the jelly fish function like marmalade rather than locked candies. Level 397 and level 514 used to have similar glitch, but it was fixed. This glitch only happens on web. On mobile, they are just shown as marmalade. **Jelly fish appear in locks that work properly in later episodes. *A jelly fish that hits a liquorice lock will not remove a layer of the jelly beneath it. It will only remove the lock. **But if the jelly fish hits a piece of locked chocolate, both the lock and the chocolate will be removed (web version only). *If liquorice lock is destroyed: **On web version, it will disappear. **On mobile version, it will break into pieces. *There is another glitch on mobile v1.60, where, if a formation during cascades is going to make a special candy, but the candy spawning location is chosen on a locked candy, the special candy will not be made immediately, but the released candy will become that special candy, if it is matched later. *Chronologically, this is the first blocker which has never been required as part of a candy order. *This element is similar like . However, the image of this blocker is different from Candy Crush Soda Saga. **In Candy Crush Soda Saga, there are liquorice swirls in liquorice locks. In Candy Crush Saga, later levels have locked swirls on the board at the start of the level. However, this occurs much later in the game than in Candy Crush Soda Saga. *In Candy Crush Soda Saga, locked liquorice swirls lose the resistance to special candies until the lock is broken. In this game, however, locked liquorice swirls keep their resistance. **Also, in said game, there can be empty liquorice locks, starting from level 1496. Currently, this has yet to happen in this game. *In late levels, both types of spawners have appeared in locks, which can only be destroyed by special candies and will prevent the spawners from working until they are destroyed. *Licorice locks have the tile map code 008. *This blocker can be annoying in large numbers. Notable levels *'Level 25' - 1st level appearance, the unofficial appearance *'Level 36' - 2nd appearance, but first official appearance *'Level 100' - The unofficial appearance with jelly fish underneath. *'Level 105' - The first level to have candy bombs underneath liquorice lock. *'Level 393' - 100th level with liquorice locks. *'Level 440' - The level with the most locked candy bombs. *'Level 472 (version 1)' - The level with the most locked candies, but was possible to fail before the level starts. Also the first level with chameleon candies underneath. *'Level 518' - The first level with jelly fish underneath. However these are working like marmalade. *'Level 677' - The first level with striped candies underneath. *'Level 696' - The first level with wrapped candies underneath. *'Level 733' - The first reality level with colour bombs inside. *'Level 744' - The first level with coconut wheels underneath. *'Level 797' - The second level with jelly fish underneath. However, in this case, the liquorice locks are working as liquorice locks itself. *'Level 826' - 200th level with liquorice locks *'Level 842' - The first level with lucky candies underneath. *'Level 848' - The first level with UFOs underneath. *'Level 849' - The first level with ingredients underneath. *'Level 1057' - 300th level with liquorice locks *'Level 1071' - The first level with chocolate-covered candy frog underneath. *'Level 1330' - Originally the first level with a regular candy frog underneath before the level was changed. *'Level 1398' - The first level where liquorice locks can be spawned by the magic mixer. *'Level 1421' - The first level with a regular candy frog underneath (also the original version of level 1330, prior to the addition of magic mixers to the game). *'Level 1590' - First appearance of locked magic mixers. *'Level 1596' - First appearance of locked chocolate spawners. *'Level 2575' - First appearance of locked icing (five layered) *'Level 2623' - First appearance of locked icing (two layered) *'Level 2627' - First appearance of locked bobbers *'Level 2680' - First appearance of locked liquorice swirls(due to buff) *'Level 2704' - First appearance of locked liquorice(without buff),and the first appearance of four-layered icing. *'Level 2969' - First appearance of locked regular icing. *'Level 3503' - First appearance of waffles in Liquorice Lock. |-| Candies/Levels= Licoricelock1.png|A blue candy locked in the liquorice lock Licoricelock2.png|A green candy locked in the liquorice lock Licoricelock3.png|An orange candy locked in the liquorice lock Licoricelock4.png|A purple candy locked in the liquorice lock Licoricelock5.png|A red candy locked in the liquorice lock Licoricelock6.png|A yellow candy locked in the liquorice lock Licoricelock0.png|An empty liquorice lock Liquorice Lock disappear.gif|A lock disappearing (web version) Liquorice Lock is fractured.gif|Locks shattered in pieces (mobile version) Locked chocolate.png|Locked chocolate. Locked evil spawner.png|Locked magic mixer. Locked chocolate spawner..png|Locked chocolate spawner. Locked Liquorice Swirl.png|Locked Liquorice Swirl |-| Others= Names.jpg|Official name revealed. A liquorice lock. 20140314 lockedcandy.jpg|A photo from the official page Category:One-hit blockers Category:Immovable blockers Category:Encasing Blockers Category:Magic Mixer elements Category:Elements introduced in 2012